function_rambunctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Demetri Ford
Demetri Ford Is a multi-millionare Vietnam veteran anti-communist guerilla fighter currently based in Cuba. He is also the author of the "digidickius", an erotic sort story about a young adult experimenting with his penis. Early life & Friendship with McBob. Born in 1951 Demetri Ford was born mixed race into a low class family of destitute impovished family of 12. Not much is known about his early life with his family but Official sources site his Uncle is the only whiteman in the piracy trade in Somalia. Around the age 13 Demetri befriended McBob Ronalds, the heir to the Ronald Dealerhship. The two were insepreable and had a lot of geat times together that weren't gay. The Dealershiper & Falling out. After the death of McBob's father, McBob inherited the Car dealership and Demetri Ford was apointed as the money manager and Secretary of the dealership. All was great until tensions between McBob and Demetri were at a breaking point. Fight after fight, lies, broken promises and a stolen Girlfriend Demetri dropped his Job at the car dealership all together. Disheartened and down Demetri took to the streets completely broke and jobless. One might think a young black fellow in the 1960s would have turned to a life of crime but Demetri found something else to keep himself occupied. Getting drafted into the army. Tours in Vietnam. In 1965 Demetri Ford was drafted into the US army. Army training in the US army for a black man was hell and there was hell to pay. However Army training was all Demetri needed to get his life on track. After basic training Demetri was assigned to the 65th Regiment of foot. They were the first US regiment to set foot in the jungles of Vietnam. First tour: Too hell and back again. Demetri's first tour in vietnam was a hard one, commencing raids the ho chi man trail and dealing with the North Vietnese army had a strong impact on his psyche making him pretty much emotionless towards killing women and children. Second Tour: The tet offensive. Demetri's regiment took part in the tet offensive and suffered massive casualties. Demetri himself took a small arm wound living a really cool scar he shows off and never stops talking about how he got it and i really wish he didn't get it because it's really annnoying when he talked about it over and over again. Third tour & Going home again. After the tet offensive and having his regiment being completely whiped out Demetri's regiment was sent out on their last mission, a mission the US high command knew they wouldn't come back from. The Wild Charge at Chi Mi Yang. The 65th was in instucted to take a lone. remote hill controlled by the Viet Cong. Nicknamed "Blood Bath Ben" the 65th was wiped out except Demetri who took the hill on his own. After hearing the news He was awarded the US medal of honour and sent home. New Job & Reunion with McBob After returning home as the Hero of bloodbath hill new opratunties presented thmselves to Demetri and his Family. He got a job at the old mill and made it up to vice manager. Everything was looking up hill for Demetri and in 1979 on his trip to new york Demetri ran into McBob again. The two remeniist about good old times and their friendship was restored. However McBob offered Demetri the job of a life time. Knowing Demetri had combat experance in Vietnam McBob offered him a Job at Function Rambunction as their military strongman. The pay was amazing and Demetri could support his wife and 4 kids with the money McBob offered. From that day onward Demetri was a member of Runction Rambunction. Guerilla opperations in Cuba. The job was right and McBob sent Demetri on his way to Cuba, knowing he'll get the job done and support the Anti-Communist guerilla fighters. There he befriended a Cheese pizza loving US sent oppretive, his name is unknown but he was known to be a huge fag and yelled at Demetri a lot. From the years 1984 to 1987 Demetri fought with the guerilla fights against Castro's Communist Government, toppling the regiem and bringing democracy too Cuba. Demetri now lives comfterbly in Havana with his wife and Family and his hailed as a Hero in Cub and the United States. Category:Function Rambunction